ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupt
This is the third episode of Rey 10, of the first season. Previous Episode: Robot Trouble Story In an unknown place, probably the mysterious spaceship from the last episode, Vilgax was sitting on his throne. (Vilgax): This is so unbelievable... A child.. beat my newest Mega Drone "Drone-Mega-01". (akward silence) Servants. Turn me the GPS of the Omnitrix. (Servant): It's not that easy sir.. The Omnitrix must be turned on. (Vilgax): I see. Then I shall wait, untill it will turn on. Turn the GPS on. End Scene Rey was at his backyard, thinking, sitting on the bench. (Rey's mind): I don't think that everyone is safe. There must be a big evil creature that wants to rule earth, or worse; The universe.. Then, Rey hears a few gunshots. (Rey): What was that? I'd better check it out. Rey presses the button, which the symbol pops out after that. Rey transforms into Big Chill. (Big Chill): Alright.. Big Chill launches into the air, flying to the city. End Scene At the spaceship. (Servant): Sir! We got the signal! (Vilgax): Excellent. (Takes out a remote) This will truly take the Omnitrix from that boy. Another Servant runs in. (Servant #2): But sir! It's a virus! It can not listen to you! This Malwa- (Vilgax): Silence! I know what I'm doing. (Presses the remote's button) Then, a yelow - black Galvanic Mechamorph teleports in. (Vilgax): Hello, there, Malware. (Malware): Who ar- Oh. (Vilgax): You do remember that I saved you right? (Malware): Indeed. (Vilgax): So, in change, I request you to steal this level 20 technology from a boy, named Rey Dawson, in planet Earth, or otherwise known, Solar-3. (Malware): Level 20 technology? From a boy? You are probably kidding me. How can you not get rid of a small talk? (Vilgax): For a whole spaceship to teleport, it would destroy half of this solar system, which I don't want to do. For a single being, it would'nt do anything. So, do what I say. (Malware): Very well. (Vilgax): Splendid. Vilgax Pushes the button again, teleporting Malware out. (Vilgax): This could be a success. End scene Big Chill is still flying, but suddenly, Malware teleports behind Big Chill. (Malware): Going somewhere, Necrofiggian? (Big Chill): (turns around): Necro- what? Malware shoots lasers at Big Chill. Big Chill evades. (Big Chill): Wha-! Hey! (Evades a laser) Who (Evades a laser) Sent you (Evades a laser) here!? (Malware): I am on a mission to take a level 20 technology from you, even though I won't bring it back. I will use it to take over the existence! (Big Chill): Uhh, not gonna happen! Big Chill shoots a freeze ray from it's mouth, hitting Malware's leg. (Malware): (breaks out of the ice) Prepare to go extinct! (Big Chill): How about, Chill OUT! (Shoots a freeze ray at Malware, which misses) (Malware): Never! Big Chill charges at Malware at air, shoving a few punches at Malware, Malware flinches. Big Chill, then delivers a final punch to Malware. (Malware): For a Necrofiggian, you are strong. (Big Chill): Thanks. (Malware): But not strong enough! (Punches Big Chill, causing it to fall on the ground) Haha! Big Chill is on the ground, the omnitrix starts to beep, as Big Chill reverts to Rey. (Rey): Agh! (Malware): So, It was true..- The Omnitrix is controlled by a mere child for it's own use. (Rey): Hey! I save alot of people cause' of it! (Malware): Nonsense. Malware gets closer to Rey, but Rey quickly gets up, running. Malware catches up to Rey, but Rey grabs some rocks and throws them a Malware. The rocks get stuck into Malware's body, then the rocks get consumed. (Malware): I eat material like this for dinner! Malware merges with a car, chasing Rey after. (Rey): Uhh! We can talk about this, right!? No? Uhhh! How about chocolate?! (Malware): Stop your nonsence, boy. Give me the Omnimatrix. (Rey): No! Never! uhh! Founders keepers! The Omnitrix recharged. (Rey): Or, If you want it, get it! Rey transforms into Fourarms. (Fourarms): I was going for Gravattack, but okay! (Malware): A Tetramand? ridiculous. Fourarms charges into Malware, but Malware grows out two more arms at they grapple eachother. Malware seems to be winning. Malware pushes Four arms away, as Malware shoots a laser at Fourarms Omnitrix symbol unexpectedly. (Omnitrix): Omnitrix-Damaged. Code 10, 12. Fourarms shifts into Heatblast unexpectedly. (Heatblast): What? Uhhh... Alright... Heatblast shoots out a flamethrower at Malware. Malware's legs and the ground begin to melt, merging. (Malware): You fool! (Heatblast): YOU fool! You attacked me fir-... Heatblast shifts into Diamondhead (Diamondhead): ...-st! What?! (sigh) I'll try to fix this thing later. Diamondhead shoots some shards at Malware, but with no effect, as the shards get stuck aat Malware's body, and they get consumed. (Diamondhead): Dang it! Then, Diamondhead shifts into Greymatter. (Grey Matter): Oh no! No, nonononono! Malware shoots some lasers at Greymatter, but the lasers don't hit Grey matter. (Malware): I've got you now! Malware gets out of the melted cement, jumping in the air, attempting to squash Grey matter with his leg, but Grey matter shifts into GhostFreak. (Ghostfreak): I love this watch! Ghostfreak dissapears into the ground. (Malware): Dang it! You're more clever than I thought! (Ghostfreak): That's what I do! Then, tentacles come out of the ground, wrapping Malware, but Malware gets out. Ghostfreaks comes out, shifting into XLR8. (XLR8): Can't catch me if you won't run! XLR8 speeds around Malware, causing a tornado to form, but then XLR8 unexpectedly reverts. (Rey): Aaaah! (hits the ground) (Malware): Finally! (???): Nope! Not finally! Then, a Grey Matter teleports in the scene, near the Omnitrix. (Malware): You! Azmuth! (Azmuth): Yes. Malware. Azmuth has an alien-ray gun in his hands, shooting at Malware. (Azmuth): As for you... They teleport away. End Scene They are in an alien planet. (Azmuth): Welcome to Primus. The episode ends, with a title - To Be Continued. Category:Episodes Category:Rey 10